Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 05
is the 5th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on May 22, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 10, 2010. Plot Gingka and Kenta decide to go visit Madoka at the B-Pit. They find her fixing a young boy's Bey. The boy tells them a mysterious person scratched his Bey. Gingka is suspicious of this and decides to go out and find this person and stop them from scratching other people's Beys. Meanwhile, Benkei is seen practicing with his Dark Bull in order to try and beat Gingka. Kenta finds two Blader's who had their beyblade's scratched by the mysterious person. He reveals himself as Tetsuya Watarigani. He is a a bullying, crab-obsessed weirdo who enjoys scratching other people's Beys on purpose with his Beyblade, Mad Gasher. Kenta challenges him to a Beybattle but during the fight Tetsuya gains the upper hand. However, just then, Gingka's Storm Pegasus comes striking through Tetsuya's Gasher. Gingka tells him that it's wrong to do that and Beyblading is about having fun and not scratching other people's Beyblades on purpose. Tetsuya ignores him and just leaves. Later, Tetsuya kidnaps Madoka and puts her in a hole filled with live crabs all around her. He tells Gingka that if he wants to save Madoka, he'll have to beat him in a Beybattle. Gingka and Kenta arrived and battle in Tetsuya's own "crab" stadium. At first Gingka gains the upper-hand but then, crabs start coming out of the stadium. Tetsuya reveals that these crabs will make it difficult for Pegasus so Gasher can defeat him. Gingka is out raged at why he would do a thing like this and Tetsuya tells him why. Long ago, Tetsuya and his friend were having a Beybattle. However, another Blader asked to challenge Tetsuya's friend. His friend was scared so Tetsuya filled in for him. However, he was too strong for Tetsuya and lost along with his Gasher being scattered. After that, Tetsuya found out that his friend abandoned him. Tetsuya was so sad that he vowed to never make friends again. Due to this, he decided to scratch other people's Beys because of what his friend had done to him. Gingka then gets an idea to use the ledge of the stadium to strike Gasher out of the stadium. Then he uses a Special Move Tornado Wing that wipes all the crabs away and strikes Gasher. Benkei reveals that he saved Madoka from the crabs. Just when, the gang were about to say something to Tetsuya, he runs away shouting "Crabby-crabby!" They later see Benkei has left. Benkei is then seen on a beach and vows to make a promise to defeat Gingka with his Dark Bull. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Tetsuya (Debut) *Osamu *Takashi *Akira Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Mad Gasher CH120FS (Debut; Featured) *Dark Bull H145SD *Rock Sagittario 145HF *Storm Leone 145ES *Wind Wolf 145HF Featured Beybattles * Osamu (Wind Wolf 145HF) vs. Tetsuya (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Tetsuya wins, is about to destroy their beyblades until Kenta interrupts * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Tetsuya (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Tetsuya wins, is about to destroy their beyblades until Gingka interrupts * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Tetsuya (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Gingka ultimately wins (2-1) with Tetsuya * Echizen (Storm Leone 145ES) vs. Tetsuya (Mad Gasher CH120FS) -Flashback- = Echizen wins * Taraba (Rock Sagittario 145HF) vs. Tetsuya (Mad Gasher CH120FS) -Flashback- = Taraba wins Special Moves used * ( Gingka's) *Track Change (Tetsuya's) Differences in adaptions - Trivia * Tetsuya's voice actor, Scott McCord voices Dan Kuso from the Bakugan anime. * The name of Tetsuya's Bey was changed from "Cancer" to "Gasher". The name change was Hasbro's doing, as Nelvana has to use the names of the toys in order for the anime version to match so kids won't get confused with the names. * In the english dub, Nelvana painted off the "Cancer" words and the other stickers red from the Mad Cancer Bey completely. * This is the debut of Tetsuya and Mad Gasher. * Somehow in this episode instead of Gasher changing it's track's height, it changed it's Performance Tip. * This is the first episode with a beyblade with a light wheel. * In a scene Tetsuya has a String Launcher instead of a Ripcord Launcher. Gallery episode05.01.jpg episode05.02.jpg episode05.03.jpg episode05.04.jpg episode05.05.jpg episode05.06.jpg episode05.07.jpg episode05.11.jpg episode05.12.jpg episode05.13.jpg episode05.14.jpg episode05.15.jpg episode05.16.jpg episode05.17.jpg episode05.18.jpg episode05.19.jpg episode05.20.jpg episode05.21.jpg episode05.23.jpg episode05.25.jpg episode05.26.jpg episode05.27.jpg episode05.28.jpg episode05.29.jpg episode05.30.jpg episode05.31.jpg episode05.32.jpg episode05.33.jpg episode05.34.jpg episode05.35.jpg episode05.38.jpg episode05.39.jpg episode05.40.jpg episode05.41.jpg episode05.42.jpg episode05.43.jpg episode05.44.jpg episode05.45.jpg episode05.46.jpg episode05.47.jpg episode05.48.jpg episode05.49.jpg episode05.50.jpg episode05.51.jpg episode05.53.jpg episode05.54.jpg episode05.56.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Episode Category:Anime